


His Secret Location

by pony_express



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Self-Insert, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: The TARDIS is hiding him. But you need him now(Any) companion (even self), but written with Clara in mind.**Spoilers: Up to 07x10Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS**





	His Secret Location

You know most of the rooms in the TARDIS. You've been around her twice. Been lost in her countless time. You know that she's not showing all of she has to offer. You know there is more to her; more rooms, more secrets. The library. The swimming pool. They are all impressive. But you know she's not only showing enough to rest your curiosity. Well, it's not rested enough.

The Time Lord must sleep. He must have a room around here somewhere. A secret location. A safe place for him to be himself. To cry, masturbate, laugh, and sleep. Where is it? Why is she keeping it from you?

The TARDIS hates you, you know. But you need the Doctor now. She must understand that. She has to reveal his hideaway to you soon. Panic is raising in you again as you pass a room you're sure you've passed twice already. You tell her out loud how unfair she's being. You need him now.

The TARDIS is hiding him from you because she's jealous. That must be it. You'd tell her that but as you round a corner you see a room you haven't before. This could be the place.


End file.
